In known home security systems and home automation systems, notifications received by a system are pushed to a control panel of the system, a system device, and/or a user's mobile device executing a mobile application in connection with the system. However, known systems do not use capabilities of system devices or a location of the user in a home as factors in determining where and how to present such notifications.
For example, known systems and methods do not identify the location of the user in the home before pushing a notification to the control panel, the system device, or the user's mobile device. Therefore, known systems and methods do not know when the user is outside of a room in which the notification is presented.
Furthermore, the system devices in known home security systems and home automation systems have different capabilities. For example, different system devices include a speaker or other audio capabilities, a display screen, an LED, a buzzer, a motor, a touch screen, and the like. However, known systems and methods do not identify the capabilities of the system devices before pushing the notification to the system. Therefore, known systems and methods may not present the notification in the most optimal manner available.
Further still, known mobile applications that are executed on the user's mobile device in connection with known home security systems and home automation systems do not present the notifications to the user based on the user's location.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.